Love Shudda
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: It is a two shot on Rajvi and Dareya... For the birthday eve of KSarah (my Dishu di..) HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI... love you...
1. Chapter 1

_It was a pleasant morning… Shreya woke up and saw beside her… She smile seeing the innocence of the person…_

 _She remembered today's date and thus a mischeivous grin crept up on her lips._

 _She went out with slowl steps and came back with something in her hand, which she hid behind her. Oh! It was a big cake._

 _She went to the other side of the bed and placed the cake in front of the person._

 **Shreya (shouted):** PURVI! Chipkali!

 _Purvi got startled and woke up, only to get the cake all over her face. She seemed to have applied a face pack of cake._

 **Shreya (smiling):** happy birthday!

 _Shreya laughed out loud holding her stomach and looking at her mate._

 **Purvi (boiling with anger):** Shreya ki bachi!

 _She ran behind Shreya, who was fast enough to tackle her and close the door of the washroom behind her._

 **Purvi (outside the washroom):** Kabhi na kabhi toh bahar aaogi na

 **Shreya (giggled):** Tab ki tab dekhenge!

 _Purvi stamped her foot on the ground and went to get ready._

 _Purvi came to her room and was surprised to see a gift-wrapped packet. It had a note too…_

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY…. My chipkali… ab zyada muh mat phula aur ready ho jaa… TERI SHREYA…"**_

 _Purvi smiled and opened the packet… it was a dress of black colour. It had another note…_

" _ **Aaj tu yeh pehen kar bureau jayegi, voh bhi bas apne party mein sabko invite kanre ke liye, samjhi… Maine ACP sir se pucch liya hai..."**_

 _Purvi chuckled. Shreya was observing her from the doorstep of the room. She smiled at her expressions._

 _Purvi went to the washroom to get ready._

 _She came out wearing the black mini sleeveless dress with a belt on the waist. She felt her long hairs open and had a little make up…_

 _Shreya too came out… She was wearing the same dress but in white… She has also left her hairs open and did a little make over._

 _Both praised each other for a few moments and then, had the breakfast… All were of Purvi's choice._

 **Purvi (impressed):** Waah Shre! Haye! Kaash mera birthday dialy aata toh dialy aisa khana khane ko milta.

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Kya Purvi! Aise toh tu daily aur bhi buddhi ho jaati.

 **Purvi (angry pout):** Main bddhi nhi hoon, buddhi hogi tu!

 **Shreya (smiled):** Purvi, yaad rakh ki tu mujhse badi hai! Toh pehle buddhi tu hi hogi.

 _Shreya started to laugh._

 **Shreya (serious):** Waise Purvi, tujhe kis-kis ne wish kiya?

 **Purvi (smiled):** Tune, Tarika ne, ACP sir ne, Salukhe sir ne, Abhijeet sir ne aur Pankaj- Nikhil ne **(her phone beeped)** Aur ab Freddy sir ne bhi **(it beeped again):** Dekh tere Daya sir ka bhi aa gya message.

 **Shreya (haughtily):** Mere Daya sir nhi hai voh Purvi... bad main unse pyaar karti hoon, voh nhi karte mujhse.

 **Purvi (sighed):** Shreya tu…

 **Shreya (interrupted):** Purvi ab aur nhi please...

 _Purvi understood that Shreya does not want any discussion on the matter._

 **Shreya (diverting the situation):** Rajat sir ka message aya?

 **Purvi (sighed sadly):** Nhi yaar, unka bhi nhi aaya…

 **Shreya (naughtily):** Tu toh unhi ke message ka intezaar kar rhi hogi.

 **Purvi (blushed):** Shreya!

 **Shreya (smiled):** Purvi!

 _Both chuckled. They drove to bureau._

 _When they entered the main gate, they saw complete darkness in the bureau and got confused…_

 _Suddenly, when they opened the switch of light.._

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PURVI!**_

 _All shouted in one tone only to get the two startled… Shreya chuckled while Purvi had happy tears._

Purvi (teary): Thank you!

 **Tarika (smiled):** Yeh toh rone hi lagi!

 **Purvi (wiping the tears):** Yeh toh khushi ke aanson hai.

 _All smiled and greeted her one by one… Lastly, Rajat came with a gift…_

 **Rajat (forwarding the gift with a warm smile):** Happy Birthday Purvi!

 _Purvi glared him angrily and turned to the other side with an angry pout… all got confused seeing her while Shreya smiled._

 **Rajat (confused):** Kya huya Purvi?

 **Purvi (angry pout):** Sir, aapne mujhe pehle kyun nhi greet kiya?

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya! Par maine toh…

 _Shreya started to laugh…_

 **Shreya (controlling her laugh):** Sorry, but voh maine aapka message delete kar diya tha…

 _Purvi had her mouth wide opened while Rajar smiled at her…_

 **Purvi (shocked):** Haw! Kyun?

 **Shreya (shrugged her shoulders):** Bas aise hi, tujhe pareshan karne ke liye.. warna toh Rajat sir ne raat ke thik 12 baje message kiye tha…

 _Purvi blushed while all gave a naughty glance to Rajat, who cursed Shreya for 'announcing' it infront of all.._

 **Purvi (smiled shyly):** Thanks Rajat sir…

 **Tarika (confused):** Waise tum dono aaj casual mein?

 **ACP (smiled):** Tarika, Shreya ne aaj dono ke liye leave liya hai…

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Aur Shreya ne tumhaare liye bhi mujhse leave li hai…

 _Purvi and Tarika side hugged Shreya…_

 **Purvi/ Tarika (smiled):** Thank you mummi!

 **Shreya (fake pout, hands folded against her chest):** Yeah aacha hai, pehle tumdono ke liye leave lo, phir mujhe hi mummi bolo…

 **Purvi/ Tarika (chuckled):** Toh tu hai hi humaari maa.

 _Shreya glanced at both of them one by one and chuckled… They shared a group hugged while the male members admired their friendship…_

 **Daya (whispered dreamingly):** Kitni acchi lagti hai na teeno saath mein?

 **Abhijeet (chuckled at him):** Teeno ya sirf Shreya?

 _Daya blushed hard and continued to admire the three and particularly Shreya…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Accha ab hum chalte hai, sir…

 **ACP (smiled):** Abhi thoda time humaare saath bhi bitalo, baaki pura din hai..

 _The three agreed… Purvi was sitting at her desk and talking to Rajat… Shreya was admiring it from a distance, how happy they look together…_

 **Voice:** Kitne acche lagte hai na saath mein.

 _Shreya looked at the source and turned serious seeing Daya…_

 **Shreya (sternly):** Hmmm…

 _Daya noticed a change in Shreya… but before he could react…_

 **Shreya (excused herself):** Excuse me..

 _She went from there… Without thinking twice, Daya too followed her…_

 **Daya (walking behind her):** Shreya, listen to me…

 **Shreya (still walking, sternly):** Mujhe koi baat nhi karni hai, sir…

 _Daya was in no mood to listen to the excuse… he grabbed her wrist and pulled it… She landed on his chest but freed herself…_

 **Daya (angrily):** Problem kya hai Shreya tumhaari? Kyun aise baat kar rhi ho mujhse?

 **Shreya (haughtily):** Aisa kucch nhi hai jaisa aap soch rhe, please sir…

 _Shreya went from there while Daya turned, only to find someone there…_

 **Daya (shocked):** Purvi, tum!

 _Purvi came near him…_

 **Purvi (serious):** Sir, kya baat hai?

 _Daya sensed the seriousness in her voice, he sighed and turned to the otherside…_

 **Daya (sighed):** Pta nhi kyun kucch dino se Shreya mujhse bahut buri tarah se baat kar rhi hai…

 **Purvi (softly):** Sir, ek baat kahun? Aapko bura toh nhi lagega na?

 _Daya turned to face her…_

 **Pruvi (smiled):** Voh pagal aapse pyaar kar baithi hai… **Daya was shocked** … Aur voh aapse bhi expect kar rhi thi ki aap bhi usse pyaar karenge… par jab use laga ki yeh impossible hai toh aapko bhulne ki koshish kar rhi hai… Lekin uske is kaam mein ek adchan hai…

 **Daya (confused):** Kya?

 _Purvi observed him for a second or two…_

 **Purvi (softly):** Aap…

 **Daya (shocked):** Main!

 **Purvi (chuckled):** Aap toh aise chaunk rhe hai, jaise aapko nhi pta…

 _Daya looked down…_

 **Purvi (smiled naughtily):** Mere paas ek tarika hai, uske current dil ka haal jaanne ka…

 **Daya (curiously):** Kya?

 **Purvi (naughtily):** Aapko kyu baichani ho rhi hai? Aap toh usse pyaar bhi nhi karte…

 **Daya (restless):** Yaar, Purvi, main pyaar karta hoon tumhaari behen se…

 **Purvi (chuckled):** Toh suniye…

 _Purvi told him her plan and they shared a high five…_

 **Daya (impressed):** Nice plan…

 _Purvi raised her collar… they decided to execute the plan, the other day…_

 _Here, Shreya came to the bureau after sometimes…_

 _She saw Daya engrossed in his work, not even glancing at her… But something else also caught her eyes and she smiled naughtily…_

 _Her bestie and birthday girl, Purvi, was chanting merrily with Tarika but someone was staring at her with all the love he had… Shreya went to his desk and cleared her throat… He came to the reality and was shocked to see Shreya with a wicked grin all over her face… He became concious thinking what was coming next…_

 **Shreya (serious):** Rajat sir, aap mere saath zara bureau ke bahar chaliye mujhe aapse baat karni hai…

 **Rajat (confused):** Kya huya hai, Shreya?

 **Shreya (stubbornly):** Aap bas chaliye…

 _Before Rajat could say anything, further… Shreya literally dragged him out of the bureau… Daya and Purvi noticed it and exchanged confused looks…_

 _Shreya dragged him to the café…_

 **Shreya (straightly):** Aap Purvi se pyaar karte hai na?

 _Rajat almost spitted out his coffee at such a straight forward question or gesture…_

 **Rajat (blinked once):** Kya?

 **Shreya (shrugged her shoulders):** Maine puccha aapko Purvi se pyaar hai na?

 _Rajat looked around and rubbed his nape…_

 **Rajat (timidly):** H-haan… par kyun?

 **Shreya (excited):** Aap sachi budhu hai, are voh bhi aapse pyaar karti hai!

 _Rajat felt stars coming to the earth… he was very happy!_

 **Rajat (happily):** Sachi?

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Ofcourse! ( **Bit her finger)…** Par ek problem hai?

 **Rajat (confused):** Kya?

 **Shreya (tensed):** I don't know if it is love or just a crush!

 **Rajat (smirked):** Lekin main maan hi nhi sakta ki tumhaare man mein abhi tak yeh pehchanne ka koi accha sa plan nhi bna.

 **Shreya (wickedly):** Ban bhi gya hai, aur excute kab karna hai, voh bhi soch liya hai.

 **Rajat (smiled):** Plan kya hai?

 _Shreya told her plan to Rajat and they decided to excute it tomorrow…._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Happy birthday Dishu di... may god bless you and bring you all the happiness... Love you alot and this is for you... Hope you like it..._**

 _Soon, Tarika with the two beautiful women left the bureau and they spent the whole day doing their favourite things: They went for shopping, watched a movie and lunched at a lavish restaurant…_

 _The most awaited evening came after them… ACP has thrown a party for the birthday of one of his beautiful daughters in CID… He had given it on his own place and Purvi and girls were warned to stay out of the whole responsibility to make it perfect… The girls made a perception that it would never go the right way without them… However, they decided not to think much of it and enjoy themselves…_

 _They came to Purvi's place to get ready… they all decided to wear the same colour as a sign of their unity… The three dolls got ready in an hour (as they helped each other too) and drove to the party house…_

 _In ACP's house, everything was just perfect… Blue and white balloons with other decorations of the same shades dominated the big hall… all the boys were rechecking the arrangements while the three lovers kept glancing at the door for their respective queens…_

 _The three queens entered with Purvi, the birthday girl, at the centre… all the eyes froze at them and the open mouths told them that they were looking beautiful…_

 _Abhijeet glanced his sides, only to find Daya and Rajat lost with open mouth…_

 **Abhijeet (giggled):** Bhai logo, zara muh band rakho warna haathi ghus jayega…

 _Daya and Rajat closed their mouths and made a face… while Abhijeet chuckled and went fromt here… The two again got busy admiring their girls…_

 _Shreya was wearing a no sleeve sweet heart neck blue mini dress and had her hairs open with a little make up…. Purvi wore a full length no sleeve square neck blue dress with hairs made in a bun and a little make up… Tarika decided to wear a saree, so that she looks a little different, her hairs were groomed into side braids and she had a little make up… They looked beautiful in their own ways…_

 _Tarika looked at Abhijeet and blushed as he winked at her… she excused herself and went to him…_

 _Purvi saw Daya and they exchanged a meaningful nod… While Shreya saw, Rajat lost in her friend and giggled…_

 **Shreya (whispered to Purvi):** Purvi, lagta hai aaj koi tujh mein kucch zyaada hi kho gya hai…

 _Purvi looked at the side Shreya was indicating and saw Rajat loking at her so lovingly… She blushed to the darkest shade of red while Shreya chuckled at the two lovebirds…_

 _Daya saw Shreya's smile and got busy admiring her till he found her glance at himself… Her smile vanished and a tough expression took its place… She too excused herself and went to the other end of the hall to ACP and Salukhe... Daya gave a naughty grin and followed her…_

 **Shreya (smiled):** Sir, aap sabne toh bahut acchi arrangement ki hai… bahut sundar lag rha hai sab kucch…

 **Salukhe (naughtily):** Are Shreya, kya tum bhi? Is umar mein tumhaare ACP sir aisa arrangement to nhi hi kar payenge… kyu boss?

 **Shreya (smiled):** Kyu? ACP sir toh abhi bhi young hai… ek dum fit and fine…

 **ACP (patted her cheek):** Dekha meri beti ko… sab ko lagta hai ki main fit anf fine hoon… ek tere hi chashmein ka number badha huya hai… mujhe toh lagta hai teri hi umar ho gyi hai…

 **Voice:** Are sir, kya baat kar rhe hai? Aaj bhi kai ladkiyaan marti hai Doctor sahab par…

 _The two looked at the back of Shreya and Shreya turned too… Her smile faded while Salukhe smiled widely and ACP made a face…_

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Wah Daya! **(proudly to ACP)** Ab dekha mere bete ko… use bhi lagta hai main kitna handsome hoon…

 _Daya smiled and stood beside Shreya after glancing at her… She looked at him with the corner of her eyes and then gave a fake smile to the oldies… The two oldies keep debating on the issue… While Daya kept a constant gaze on her with made her feel very uncomfortable… She excused herself from there while Daya smiled…_

 _ **Here at Rajvi…**_

 _Purvi was having fun talking to Nikhil and Pankaj when he approached her… He was at her back, so she didn't noticed her… while Nikhil and Pankaj saw him and exchanged meaningful glances but she was still busy chirping… He cleared his throat for her attention… She turned and gave him a small smile…_

 **Rajat (smiled):** Hi… **(forwarded a gift):** For you, happy birthday…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Sir, aapne toh ek gift subah bhi diya tha, ab firse?

 **Nikhil (came into scene):** Are Purvi, itne pyaar se diya huya gift mna nhi karte, le-le… hain na sir?

 _Rajat just smiled while Pankaj gave his agreement on the topic… Purvi smiled and took the gift with a thanks… Rajat still stayed there while Nikhil and Pankaj slipped out silently…_

 **Rajat (sweetly):** Ummm… aaj bahut acchi lag rhi ho…

 **Purvi (smiled lightly):** Thank you sir… waise **(looking around):** Aap sab ne mil kar decorations bahut acchi ki hai…

 **Rajat (looked around too):** Thanks… waise yeh teamwork ke bina nhi ho pata…

 _Purvi gave her agreement on the topic…To end the awkward silent moment, Rajat offered to have drinks and shee agreed…_

 _After sometimes, Vineet, who was standing in the middle of the hall, caught their attention…_

 **Vineet (announcing):** Before we can proceed with the cake cutting ceremony, we will be playing a game… **(all got confused):** Yes, a game, jismein humari teeno ladies ek-ek chit uthayengi and the male officer jiska naam niklega usko dance karna hoga us partner ke saath…

 _The three girls looked at each other and their lovers looked at them… Vineet forwarded the bowl to the ladies one by one annd they picked up the chit, Pankaj it took before they can see… Pankaj saw the papers and gave a very mischievous smile to the three, who looked confused and flushed…_

 **Pankaj (announced):** Tarika and Abhijeet sir…

 _All clapped while the couple took their place happily… They danced and all clapped in appriciation for their art…_

 **Pankaj (smiled):** Purvi aur Rajat sir!

 _The couple was surprised… Shreya glanced at them and smiled happily, Daya smiled looking at her…_

 _Rajat smiled and moved to Purvi… He forwarded his hand and she accpeted it with a smile…_

 _ **Sochi sochi teri nazrein ek darpan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athru ne kuch na kaha re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Naino ne keh diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**_

 _ **Gummsumm gummsumm rehne wali humri ek guzareya re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kal-kal kal-kal behne lagi jaise prem ki nadiya re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe sang preet humne lagai hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tab jaage yeh rutt aayi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**_

 _ **Gupchup gupchup dil mein aaya sajna swaang rachaiya re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pal pal har pal jiski chaya apna paar lagiya re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho tujh par jaan humne lutayi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tab jaake tu sang aayi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**_

 _ **Sochi sochi teri nazrein ek darpan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athra ne kuch na kaha re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Naino ne keh diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya**_

 _Rajat bowed in front of her and she did the same... Shreya was clapping happily and whistled… all looked at her in shock while she shrugged her shoulders after looking observing them… Daya smiled at her antics…_

 **Pankaj (smiled):** Shreya and Daya sir…

 _All clapped while her smile faded… she looked at everyone and gave a fake smile… Daya took her hand and they came to the middle of the hall…_

 _ **Tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara  
**_

 _ **O karam Khudaya hai  
Tujhe mujhse milaya hai  
Tujhpe marke hi toh  
Mujhe jeena aaya hai**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara…  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Main tera ho jaaun  
Jo tu karde ishara**_

 _ **Kahin kisi bhi gali me jaaun main  
Teri khushboo se takraaun main  
Har raat jo aata hai mujhe  
Woh khwaab tu…**_

 _ **Tera mera milna dastoor hai  
Tere hone se mujhme noor hai  
Main hoon soona sa ek aasmaan  
Mehtaab tu…**_

 _ **O karam Khudaya hai  
Tujhe maine jo paaya hai  
Tujhpe marke hi toh  
Mujhe jeena aaya hai**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Tere bin ab toh  
Na jeena gawara**_

 _ **Maine chhode hain baaki saare raste  
Bas aaya hoon tere paas re  
Meri aankhon mein tera naam hai  
Pehchaan le…**_

 _ **Sab kuch mere liye tere baad hai  
Sau baaton ki ik baat hai  
Main na jaunga kabhi tujhe chhod ke  
Yeh jaan le**_

 _ **O karam Khudaya hai  
Tera pyar jo paaya hai  
Tujhpe marke hi toh  
Mujhe jeena aaya hai**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Tu raat deewani  
Main zard sitaara**_

 _ **O tere sang yaara  
Khushrang bahara  
Main behta musafir  
Tu thehra kinara**_

 _Daya was all the way looking at her while her gaze was totally at the floor… she was facing a hard time controlling her emotions… as the music ended, she freed herself and went outside the house with fast steps… Daya was about to follow her but Purvi stopped her saying that she needs to be alone now… Nevertheless, Purvi herself was worried about her friend…_

 _Soon, Shreya rejoined but she was as hard as steel… Daya tried to talk to her but she kept on neglecting him… he felt very bad…_

 _ **In the morning,**_ _Purvi and Shreya woke up early and went to the bureau… Soon, their partners came and gave a slight and meaningful nod to their partners in crime, who smiled in return… Daya and Rajat hid themselves behind opposite pillars, no one noticed them except Purvi and Shreya respectively… They came in the middle of the room to talk to each other…_

 **Shreya (glancing at Rajat):** Purvi, mujhe tujhse ek baat karni hai…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Mujhe bhi…

 **Shreya (confused):** Pehle tu bta…

 **Purvi (took a deep breath):** Shreya kya tu Daya sir se pyaar karti hai.

 **Shreya (hurriedly):** Tu yeh sab chhod aur mujhe bta ki kya tu Rajat sir se pyaar karti hai kya?

 _Purvi turned all red… it was difficult for her to stat there as Daya was also listening…_

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Shreya, yeh tu…

 **Shreya (angressively):** Sach-sach bta kya tu unse pyaar karti hai tujhe meri kasam…

 _Purvi turned to the other side and walked a few steps… she was in a dilemma…_

 **Purvi (shut her eyes):** Haan, karti hoon unse pyaar main…

 _She turned to face Shreya but was shocked to see Rajat with a perplexed epression…_

 **Purvi (stammering):** Rajat sir aap?

 **Rajat (teary):** Kya tum mujhse sach mein bahut pyaar karti ho?

 _Purvi didn't know what to say… she just nodded looking down in embarrassement… Shreya was smiling lightly… Rajat went near her and held her hands… Daya too came out though noticed by none…_

 **Rajat (softly):** Purvi, I love you too… **(Purvi was shocked while he turned to Shreya):** Thanks Shreya, aaj tumhaare karan hi hum ek ho paye…

 **Purvi (confused):** Matlab?

 _Shreya smiled and told Purvi what she planned to make Rajat know of her love… Daya smiled while Purvi was shocked as she had made the same plan to make Daya know of Shreya's feelings…_

 **Daya (smirked):** Purvi, tum toh khud hi us plan mein phas gyi jo tumne khud bnaya tha…

 _Shreya and Rajat looked at him and exchanged glances… She averted her eyes and looked at Purvi for explaination… When Purvi told about her plan, very well knowing that she will have to face Shreya's anger, she aslo apologized…_

 _Shreya glanced at the three people present in the room and went away with fast steps… Daya went after her with fast steps while Rajat hugged Purvi to console her…_

 _Daya was going after her while she walked shedding her angry tears… He held her hand and pulled her… Shreya landed on his chest while he dragged his hand on her waist…. She shiverred and tried to move…_

 **Daya (softly):** Jab pyaar karti ho toh maanti kyun nhi?

 _Shreya looked in his eyes, he was also looking in her deep big eyes…_

 **Shreya (smirked):** Sir, sirf pyaar nhi, ek tarfa pyaar hai yeh… aur jab aage se pyaar na mile toh us relation mein rehne ka koi fayda nhi… aur sach kahun toh main Mumbai mein sirf Purvi ki kasam ke wajah se hoon warna maine transfer letter bhi likh diya tha…

 **Daya (smiled):** Kaise pta ki main tumse pyaar nhi karta?

 **Shreya (smirked):** Aap bhi jante hai yahi sach hai… aap pyaar karne se darte hai sir…

 **Daya (softly):** Par dar ke karan main zindagi ka sabse sundar ehsaas kaise na apnaoon…

 _Rajat and Purvi were alone in the room… they were talking… no, only Purvi was chirping and Rajat was listening… He was staring at her… Suddenly, he pulled her and caught her by her waist…She was shocked and nervous…_

 **Rajat (softly):** I love you, Purvi…

 _Purvi was lost in him and he was too lost in her…_

 _Shreya freed herself and turned to move when Daya caught her from behind and hugged her… She felt like melting in his arms when he breathed on her neck… She was feeling butterflies and was breathing unevenly…_

 **Shreya (trying to free herself):** Chhod dijiye mujhe…

 **Daya (smiled):** Are yaar, abhi to tumhe propose bhi nhi kiye, abhi se hi chhodne ki baat karne lagi…

 _Shreya was stunned… she stopped struggling in his arms but rested her head on his chest… She had tears, which were rolling down…_

 **Daya (whispered):** I love you, Shreya…

 _He turned Shreya… she was smiling through tears, looking at him… He lost himself in her…_

 **Daya/ Rajat (whispered):** Gustakhi maaf ho…

 _Both leaned towards their partner while pulling them nearer… The ladies lost themselves in their eyes and soon…_

 _Their lips met and poured all their love and passion and took all the thirst of the partners…_

 _And this is how the two pair of lovebirds shared their first kiss…_

 **Though different stories… but same ending… LOVE…**

 **A/N: Hi guys... thanks for all your reviews and love... will be back with other stories...**


End file.
